The new beginning
by Dominika124
Summary: Just something that I made up :
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

I was sitting on window seat in my chamber, watching the waves coming and going, buried in my thoughts, when I heard Amrothos screaming: "Lothiriel, they are coming! They are here!"

Quickly, I went to the mirror, to make sure I looked well and then I went to see my father. He was sitting behind the massive desk in his study. Surrounded by papers and maps, he did not notice me when I walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt you, Father. Amrothos just told me, that the king of Rohan has been seen. They travel with a great speed and will be here soon."

"Lothiriel, I did not see you coming in … I am sorry, there is so much work to be done before you leave Dol Amroth for Rohan … ." He put down a piece of paper and slowly walked towards me. "I truly believe that Theodred will be a good husband and he will make you happy. He loves you, Lothiriel."

"I know but ...", I decided, it is better not to say anything, I did not want to upset my father. And besides he would go mad if I told him that I love another man! It would only create problems for all of us if he knew it was Theodred's cousin I loved, not Theodred himself. And now, it was too late, to say anything. Everything was prepared, the date of the wedding was set … and Eomer … Eomer would never admit his feelings for me, for he loved Theodred as his own brother.

"Is something bothering you, my dear?," he took my face into his hands and looked at me. " I know you too well, you cannot hide anything from me. What is wrong?"

"Nothing, father. Nothing. I … just … I will miss you so much!", and I felt tears coming down my face.

"We will miss you too, my darling! But it has to happen someday … we all knew that one day you will marry and leave to live with your husband.", he kissed me on forehead.

"Let us go! I do not wish to miss the welcome of such an important guests!", and we walked together down the stairs into the hall. Everyone was there. My brothers have been waiting for us, Elphir was so nervous that he let out almost a cry when he finally saw us approaching. He was the one in our family who always followed the rules! He has never broken the rules, at least not that I could remember. He was even worse than my father when it came to the law and rules. The future lord of Dol Amroth took his duty very seriously, he knew about everything that went on in our city and he always made sure, everyone was following the rules. I thought him boring most of the time and even we did not have a strong relationship, I loved him deeply, for I knew he had always my best interest in mind.

So, we were all here waiting for my future husband to come and take me away from everyone and everything I knew. Then we heard a sound of horses and people talking in the courtyard and then the door opened and inside came Theodred with Eomer by his side and few of their riders.

"Theodred, how nice to see you again!", father welcomed him.

"The pleasure is all mine, dear friend.", said Theodred and they embraced each other like an old friends.

All this time I could not take my eyes off of Eomer. He was standing so proudly next to his cousin. His hair was loose and his clothes covered in dust from the road but that did not make him look any less attractive. Suddenly, he looked at me, but at that moment, I would rather if he hadn't. He pierced me with his eyes … he was so cold, no smile, he was not happy to see me at all. _Oh, well … how could I think that he would love me? He never told me that, it was just my imagination, I wanted him to feel something for me and clearly it is not true. Maybe, it's for the best. I am to marry his cousin, and he would never betray him! Never! At least it will be easier for me to learn how to love my husband. Father once told me that love can come with the time, he was so sure that I will learn to love my husband, I just needed time …_

"Lothiriel! I have been waiting for this moment for such a long time! Finally the time has come when I can take you home with me and make you my queen!", Theodred took my hand and kissed it gently.

"I am happy to see you, my lord. You have come, at last.", and I smiled at him.

He offered me his hand and the whole company moved to the dining hall where everything was prepared for our guests.

"If you will excuse me, my lady, I would like to bath and change clothes before the dinner. It has been a long journey," he kissed my hand again and turned to my father.

"Of course, Theodred. Everything is prepared. The captain will show you to your chambers. I hope that it will require you with enough comfort after such a journey. Theodred, Eomer, we will see you later at the dinner. Come, Lothiriel, let them rest for a while.", he said and we left them alone.

I could not help myself but think about Eomer all the time._ Does he have a lover back home? Is he in love with somebody else?_ And I thought about that evening a year ago, when he came with his family to visit Dol Amroth for the first time … how everything about him was so impressing and attractive and how I wished that he was Theodred. That evening, I was walking alone on the beach, when I saw him approaching. "Lady Lothiriel, what are you doing here? You should not be here alone, definitely not in the night!", he looked at me.

"But I am not alone! You are here now, aren't you?", I smiled at him and wanted to kiss him so badly, but I knew it's not a good idea.

"Yes, that's true and now I will take you back to the castle!", he grabbed my hand wanting me to follow him.

"You are hurting me, Eomer! Stop!", and I stopped. He turned to me. "I do not want to go back to the castle! I come here every time I want to be alone! This is the only time I can be alone!", I broke down and started to cry.

"I am sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. I just don't think it's wise for you to be alone here!", he kneeled and embraced me. "Did I hurt you so much?", he whispered in my ear.

"No, I just … needed to be alone. My father is overprotective, everywhere I go, I have to have the guards with me, he knows about everything I do every day … I just needed to get out from the castle!", and I wept in his embrace.

"Your father wants to protect you, that's all. I'm sure he doesn't want for you to feel that way. He wants you to be happy."

"All my life somebody is in the control of my own life! I cannot make the decisions for myself, it is always my father making the decisions! And also this marriage! I do not want to marry Theodred! I do not love him! I want to be with you! I wish this moment would never end!", I looked at him with eyes full of tears and waited for his reaction. He took my face into his hands. Did not say anything, just kissed me! Oh, I felt like I'm melting away. His lips, the smell of his hair, his touch. I have never felt such a pleasure before! Suddenly, he pushed me away and said: "What have I done? You are going to marry Theodred! How could I do this to him? Lothiriel, no matter what has happened today, it will never happen again! Never!" And he was gone!

_Oh, that evening on the beach! I has to mean something to him! How can he pretend like it never happened? When all this time I have been bethrothed to Theodred, he has been the only thing I have been thinking of ...No, I don't believe! He loves me! He must have! A man doesn't kiss a woman like that if he doesn't love her!_

And so my maid found me lying on my bed dreaming about Eomer. "My lady, they are all waiting for you in the dining hall.", she helped me to stand up.

"Yes, of course … I'm coming."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

When I walked into the dining hall, immediately, Theodred came to me and offered his hand. I took it gladly and he walked me to the table, next to my father. Opposite sat Theodred and next to him, Eomer. Theodred has been looking at me and smiling at me almost the whole evening. Even when he was in a deep conversation with my father, he kept looking at me. I always smiled back at him and tried to be happy, at least to look happy, so nobody would have noticed anything. Eomer was avoiding me all the time, he did not even look at me, or if he did than I did not see that.

The rest of the evening went on as usual. People drunk, danced and had fun. I apologised myself and retired early. Theodred walked me to my chamber. "Soon, we will be married and your chamber will be mine. Lothiriel, I cannot describe how happy you make me! My bride, my queen! Soon you will be mine completely!", he embraced me and wanted to kiss me. I did not know what to do, so I let him kiss me. He was so gentle. But I did not feel the same way I felt when Eomer kissed me. I wanted to feel something for this man but I could not. Anyway, I kissed him back and after I stayed in his embrace for a while. "Theodred, why your father did not come with you?", I asked him.

"Father wanted to come but he did not feel well, so I decided to come without him."

"I am sorry. I hope he feels better already.", I looked at him and I could see that he was very concerned about his father. He noticed me looking at him and said: "Do not trouble yourself with my father, he is a strong man, he will get through this."

At that moment, I saw my maid walking towards us down the hall and said: "My lady, I prepared a hot bath for you, like you asked. Everything is ready, shall we go?", she was watching the man next to me. "You go first, Breda. I will come soon," I told her.

"Good night, my lord."

"Good night, my princess. And sweet dreams! Will you join us for the breakfast tomorrow morning? I would like very much to talk with you more, if it's possible, and I will not take no for an answer.", he winked at me.

"Do I have a choice, my lord?", and I smiled at him. "I will come down for the breakfast, if that is what you want."

" I cannot wait to see you again! Good night, my dearest!", he kissed my hand and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The next morning, the breakfast was set out in our garden where we had a beautiful view of the sea. I asked Breda to help me to dress up and do my hair. I wore my favourite dress of a light blue colour and it had a silver and pearls embraided all over it. Everyone said that I look beautiful in it. And that was what I wanted. I had to look beautiful, so I could make Eomer jealous. Surely when he will see me in Theodred's company, he will be jealous. And being so proud of myself, I walked down to the garden.

"Good morning," I said. Amrothos, Theodred, Eomer and few others were sitting at the table. Theodred rose to his feet and walked me to the table._ A real gentleman!_

"Did you sleep well, my lady?, he asked when he say down."Thank you, I slept very well, and you, my lord?", I was very friendly and nice, I was smiling all the time and it seemed that my plan worked.

"I have never seen anyone looking so beautiful like you do today, my dear!", Theodred could not take his eyes off of me and neither could Eomer. They were sitting next to each other, so Theodred did not notice the look on Eomer's face, but I did. He seemed lost, like he did not know what to do. _So, it was a good plan after all. Look at him now! Yes, I will play this game! And I will enjoy it!_ I felt very satisfied. After the breakfast, we went for a little walk around the garden. "I know this will come as a little shock for you, but we are leaving tomorrow morning."

"What? But why so early? I thought we will leave next week, not tomorrow!", I could not believe my own ears!

"I know, but my father is ill and I don't like the idea of him being in Edoras alone and besides, I want to marry you as soon as possible. Hope, you don't mind. Your father is making all the arrangements now, that is why he did not join us.", he held my hand tightly.

"So, he knows already. But, I will have to pack everything, my clothes and everything else!", I said worrying how am I going to manage to do everything in such a short time._ So the time has come. I will have to leave forever. Oh, what is going to happen to me now?_

"Lothiriel, do not trouble yourself with that! Like I said, your father has been making all the arrangements since yesterday evening, I'm sure, everything will be ready for us tomorrow.", he turned to me and put his hand on my shoulder ."Your maid is already packing everything for you, so, please, just relax and walk with me a while longer.", lightly he kissed me.

"But you know that I cannot spend the whole day walking with you, even thou my father has everything under control andI'm sure of it, but there is still so much for me to do."

"Very well then. Go and do everything it is you have to do, but come to see me when you have time! And I don't take ..."

"... take no for an answer.", he did not have a chance to finish the sentence. He laughed and took me into his embrace. He swayed me around and then he kissed me._ Theodred! My future husband … he is not that bad after all ...maybe I could really learn how to love him. Besides, I like him already!_

"I will, I promise!", I shouted while I was running back to my chamber.

"Breda! How could you do this to me? Why did you not tell me that we are about to leave tomorrow already?", I was asking my maid while she was packing my clothes. I put my hands to my hibs and waited for an answer. "Well? Have you lost your tongue? As far as I know, you always talk too much and now you are silent! Speak, woman?", I was getting angry.

"Lord Elphir called me to his study and told me, that you will leave Dol Amroth early tomorrow morning and that I am to see that all your belongings and everything that you may need is ready before the dawn tomorrow morning. He also told me not to tell you anything, because you would make a scene and that is not how the princess should behave. So I kep my tongue behind my teeth ", she already regreted that decision.

"Elphir? Well, why am I so surprised. They know that I do not like the idea of leaving Gondor, for I would stay in Dol Amroth for the rest of my life, only if I could. Do not worry, Theodred told me about it. I wrote a short list of things that I must take with me, please, see to it that it is done. Thank you. If you need something, I will be in my father's study."

"Why did you not tell me anything, father?", I was looking at him with a disappointment.

"You left, you went to sleep. Theodred came back and he told me that he would like to leave as soon as possible, for it goes ill with his father and his country needs him! And I would be much happier if you were already safe in Edoras! It is a long and dangerous road!", he was sitting in his chair, looking at me.

"So, you did it again!", I shouted.

"Did what? Lothiriel?"

"So, you again decided what is best for me! You again controled my life like I was a little child! Well, I am not a child, anymore! I am a grown woman who can make decisions for herself! Everything! This whole marriage arrangements, the marriage itself, that was your decision! Nobody asked me if I wanted to marry Theodred! The only thing you care about is your country! You love Gondor and Dol Amroth more than your own daughter!", I was angry and hurt at the same time. I was crying and did not want to see anyone, so I ran away! I ran to my chamber and locked the door!

And I stayed there for the rest of the day. My father came by wanting to talk to me but I told him to go away. My whole life flashed before me. Ny childhood, growing up with my brothers … my mother. And I was crying all that time. At the end, I was so tired, I felt asleep.

"Lothiriel? Are you inside?Please, let me in!", I heard a voice behind the door. "Who is it?", half asleep, I could not make out whose voice it was. "It's me, Amrothos. Let me in!", said the voice.

"Wait a little, " I got up from the bed and suddenly I was thrown back to the bed. My head was spinning and it felt like somebody hit my head against the wall. "Are you alright? Will you let me in?", asked Amrothos again. Slowly I walked to the door and unlocked it. He came inside and locked the door behind him.

"What happened? Father would not tell me anything,I just heard you screaming at him and then I saw you ran away. But I can tell you, that whatever it is, you have told him, he is not happy, not happy at all! He sits in his study alone, thinking. He doesn't want to see anyone, nor talk to anyone. What happened between you two?", he was waiting for an explanation.

"Oh, Amrothos! Did you know that I am leaving tomorrow morning already?"

"Yes, well, Eomer told me after breakfast that Theodred wants to leave already tomorrow and that father is making all the ?"

"Because I do not want to leave! At least not tomorrow. I was hoping that we will stay here at least for another week and they had made that decision without me! Everything has been decided without me knowing about anything! Nobody has asked me if I wanted to marry Theodred, or if I want to marry at all! All my life, somebody else has been making decisions for me knowing what is best for me! How do they know what is best for me! Only I know what I want! I know what would make me happy, not somebody else!", I was getting angry again.

"Lothiriel, that is not true! Father only does what he thinks it's best for you! He would never wanted to hurt you in any way and you know it!", he sat on the bed next to me. "Does it mean that you do not want to marry Theodred? I thought you liked him."

"Yes, you thought. Everyone thought! But I do not love him! I want to marry a man I love and who loves me! And I do not love him! I never wanted an arranged marriage! I want to marry for love!"

"So, you don't love him then?" I looked at him. "You know me better than anyone, have you not notice anything?", I could not believe it.

"Well, you always seemed so happy around him, I did not have a reason to think otherwise. Now I know, I was wrong. Tell me, is there somebody else? Are you in love with another man?"

I started to cry. "So, you are. Will you tell me who he is? Do I know him?"

"It's ...Eomer.", I whispered.

"Eomer? Oh, Lothiriel! You put yourself in a very difficult situation! Eomer is his cousin. You will have to live with him in Meduseld, you will see him almost every day... do you understand what it means? As long as you have these feelings for Eomer, it will be like living in hell for you!", he hugged me and tried to calm me down. "Sh – sh – sh - ! Don't cry!" But it only made me cry even more! So we sat there on the bed, me crying on his shoulder. Do not know how much time has passed but finally he said: "Please, Lothiriel, stop crying! It hurts me to see you like that! You know I would do anything for you, but I feel so useless seeing you crying like that."

"I am sorry, I am behaving like a little child. I know what my duty is and there is nothing I can do about it." I stood up and washed my tears away. "Please, Amrothos, you must never speak about what I have just told you to anyone! Nobody knows! It will have to be our secret! Promise, you will not tell anyone about this!", I looked at him trying to figure out what he was thinking about.

"Of course not! What was it that you just have said? I already forgot.", he winked at me. I smiled because I knew I could trust him. "Now, let us have some dinner. Everyone is waiting for us."

"I cannot go down there looking like this! I have to get ready!", I looked at myself in the mirror and really, I looked awful. Hours of crying really took it's tool on me. I had a bags underneath my eyes, my hair was a big mess and I did not want anyone to know that I have been crying. "Give me a moment and I will be right there.", I started to brush my hair and decided to let it loose, for it would take me a long time to put it back as it was. After a while I walked out of my room, where Amrothos was waiting for me in the hall.

"Shall we?", he offered me his hand and we walked together all the way to the dining hall. Everyone was already there having a dinner. Father was sitting at his place at the head of the table. Theodred, as always, stod up and came to us. "May I?", he asked Amrothos for my hand and walked me to the table.

I was trying to avoid my father, for I felt a little guilty for all the things that I have told him, but I was not going to apologise! No way! I haven't done anything wrong. Just told him how I felt.

Father has been talking with Theodred about our journey, and how he thought it would be quicker and safer if we would travel by river to Echer and from there to Dunharrow and from there to Edoras. I tried not to hear what they were saying, for I was not really interested. I thought of my life in Edoras, of being a good queen to my people and my husband._ My husband. It sounds so strange. I will have a husband soon and the man I love will live with us under one roof! How am I going to do that? What would Theodred do, if he knew? Would he hate us both? I better stop thinking about it! He will never find out for I will do my best to make him happy and I know that he can make me happy. It is not impossible! Besides, Eomer himself said that nothing will ever hqppen between us, ever!_

After a while, Theodred went to talk with Eomer and my father turned to me. "I would like to talk to you, Lothiriel. Would you, please, follow me into my study?", he was very upset, so I agreed. When he closed the door behind us, he sat into his chair and started to talk: "What you have told me this afternoon, hurt me very much. I have never expected to hear those words from you, not from you." He sighed and then he continued. "All my life, I have been trying to do my best for all of my children. I know that everyone of you is diferent. You have diferent personalities, you all have your good sides and bad ones. I know it has not been easy for you to grow out without your mother. I know you all miss her so much, I miss her too! I know that I have not been a perfect parent, I have made mistakes, too, but for you to tell me that I am a bad father, that is just too much to bear. I promised your mother, I will do anything for you, our children. I will make sure you all will grow up to be a good people and I will make sure you are all happy. If any of my actions made you feel like I am controling your life, or I am making the decisions for you, I am sorry. That was not what I wanted. I was just doing what I thought was right. Also, there was not a single doubt in my mind that you would refuse Theodred's proposal. You seem so happy around him, so I thought I am doing the right thing. Now, I know, I was wrong.", he looked down at his desk. I wanted to say something, but I decided not to. " If you do not want to marry Theodred, you do not have to. Nobody is forcing you to marry him. You have time untill morning. I am sure that Theodred will understand, if you will be honest with him and tell him the truth about your feelings. You have time untill morning, after breakfast he will leave. With or without you! Thank you for listening, that was all I had to say. Please, leave me alone, now!", he did not even look at me. Just started to study some papers on his desk. With the tears rolling down my face, I closed to door and walked into my room. I was speechless. _No, father! I have never said that you are a bad father! I never meant to hurt you that way! Oh, why did I say anything? Why didn't I just bite my tongue and kept quiet? You have been a great father, even thou sometimes too strict, but never bad! I didn't chose the right words … well done, Lothiriel! Next time, just shut up! What now? I cannot just tell Theodred that I do not love him and I will not be his queen? No, even now I have a choice, I have to go. I made a promise and I do not break my promises._ Thinking about everything what had happened today, I welcomed the hot bath Breda prepared for me and a nice warm bed. I was so tired that I almost immediately fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Good morning, lady Lothiriel", Breda walked into my room and opened the curtains on my window. "It's a beautiful day outside. And a very special day for you, my lady.", she took away my blanket.

"Hmm … I do not want to wake up! I want to sleep!", I said half sleeping. "No, no, no! You cannot sleep any more! Did you forget? You have to get ready for your journey to Edoras! We are leaving in few hours!", she sounded so excited.

"What? Today already? Oh, yes … I almost forgot.", and immediately I remembered my conversation with my father last night. He is waiting for my decision. My decision. Quickly I washed myself and dressed. The minute I put my clothes on, there was a knock on my door. "Good morning.", said my father as he walked in.

"Good morning, father. I was hoping you would come, for I wish to speak with you. I want to apologise for what I said to you. I never meant to hurt you, father. And I do not think you are a bad father! I love you! I love you for everything you have done for me and my brothers. I was angry, that is why I said what I said. But I did not mean it in that way. Please, forgive me!"

All this time he was silent, just stood there staring outside the window. Then he turned and I saw his tears. I ran to him and he took me into his arms. "I love you too, Lothiriel! I am so sorry, too!" Then he looked at me and said. "Have you made a decision? Will you go with Theodred to Edoras?"

"Yes, father. He loves me and I like him, too. I know he can make me happy. It will take some time, but I know he can.", I said.

"Very well, then. You can come in!", he said and then the door opened and few men started to carry out all of my luggage.

He hugged me so tight and kissed me on a forehead. "Remember, no matter what happens, this will always be your home! You can always come back! Oh, how I will miss you!", he was talking to me while we were walking to the harbour. All the Rohan riders were on board already, only Theodred and Eomer were standing outside busy giving orders and talking to my brothers. In fact, they were so busy that they did not even notice us coming their way. "Good morning to everyone!", father said.

"Morning, Imrahil, Lothiriel!", said Theodred and kissed my hand. "Imrahil, I would like to speak with you, very quickly, please."

"Of course! Is something wrong?", asked my father. "No, we just need to discuss something with you", said Erchirion, one of my brothers.

"Theodred asked me to keep you a company while he is away.", said Eomer coldly. He has hardly spoken to me after the night on the beach and he tried not to look at me. "What have I done to you that you treat me this way? Look at me, Eomer." But he did not.

" I don't have to say more than it's necessary. And it will be like that forever!", he whispered.

"Is it because of what I told you that night? I told you, I wanted to be with you … is that so? Why are you angry with me? It was you who kissed me!"

"Yes, and you kissed me back!", he looked at me angrily.

"And what did you expect me to do after I told you I loved you?", I was shocked.

"Do not worry, my lady! Like I said, it will never ever happen again!", he almost screamed at me and left me alone.

"There you are!", said Amrothos. "My favourite sister! Let me hug and kiss you, for I don't know when it will be next time, I will see you!"

"I am your only sister, Amrothos!", I smiled. "I hope, it will be soon. You will come to my wedding, will you not?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world! Come! They are all waiting on board." So I said goodbye to the people who came to see me and wish me well and I walked onto the ship.

Father took my hand and said. "Theodred, son of Theoden. I, Imrahil of Dol Amroth, I am giving you my only daughter Lothiriel, to be your wife." And he put my hand in Theodred's. "May you both be happy together." Everyone started to cheer and clap their hands, even Eomer was laughing and clapping. Then I said goodbye to all my family and friends. I had tears in my eyes but I tried to control my emotions. If everything goes as planned, I will get married in few months and all my family will come to my wedding, so I will see them soon, anyway.

Most of the time while we travelled on the river, I spent with Theodred, who has been teaching me the history of Rohan and its people. He even taught me a little of their language, so I could at least understand a few words. We did not have any troubles during our sail. We sailed for about a three days and then we continued on horses. We left the ship nearby the Stone of Erech. People were a little afraid of it, for the legend said that the Men of the Mountain go there sometimes. We did not meet any enemy while travelling to Dunharrow either. In Dunharrow a group of Rohan riders were waiting for us. There we said goodbye to the Knights of Dol Amroth who returned back to the ship. From Dunharrow, it was only a day's ride to Edoras. We camped there for the night. They built my own tent for me. Inside, there was a little room for the people who waited for me to invite them in. Then there was my room, where I had a nice bed, table, couple of chairs and a nice oval mirror. The third room was my bathroom. They managed to bring me a big bath. I did not know how, but it was there waiting for me, ready to be used. When I walked in, there was a steam coming out from it and it was full of a nice hot water. Breda was waiting for me to help with bathing and then she went to get me something to eat. I must have fallen asleep because I did not hear Theodred coming in.

"I did not want to wake you, I am sorry. I have brought us some dinner. I was hoping we could have a dinner together?", he showed me the food on the table.

"Yes, I would like that. Thank you. I am sorry, I was sleeping, I did not hear you coming in." I sat at the table.

"I know you are tired. I promise it will not take long, I just wanted to be with you! Do not apologise! You are so beautiful when you sleep. I cannot wait for you to sleep next to me for the rest of my life!",I blushed and then he leaned and kissed me.

"This is all I can offer you, I'm afraid. There is some salted pork, bread, cheese, honey and some water. We do not have the wine, but don't worry, we have plenty of it in Edoras.", he joked.

"Water is fine, thank you. I am so hungry that I could eat almost anything", and then my stomach made such a noise and we just laughed and laughed. "Oh, I believe you! But enough talking, eat, for you should really feed your stomach.", he smiled. We ate together and talked about Edoras. It was really nice for him to keep me company. He always made sure I was not alone. It was nice! I found myself liking his company, for he was always so polite, he never lost his temper and he always listened. He seemed so interested in my life, in me. After all, he was going to spend a lifetime with me, so it would be better for him, to get to know me. And the more I knew him, the more I liked him.

"Lothiriel, I want us to be happy. I know I am happy, but I want to make sure that you are as well. I want us always to be honest to each other, no secrets! I want you to know that you can tell me everything! I want you to trust me! Do you trust me, Lothiriel?", he looked me in the eyes and took my hand. "Yes, Theodred, I do trust you. And I want you to be honest with me, no matter what happens! You can trust me also."

"I know! Well, I better be off. You need to rest, we have a long ride ahead of us tomorrow and you need your strength. Sweet dreams, my dear." And he took me into his arms, held me tight and kissed me. I was taken away by his kiss, for he has never kissed me that way before. His kiss was so passionate and so gentle at the same time. "Good night, my princess", he whispered into my ear and left my tent. Then Breda came and took all the leftovers away. "Good night, my lady. Will you need anything else?", she asked. "No, Breda, thank you. Go to sleep, you must be tired as well. Good night." And I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The next day I was woken up by men talking and shouting in Rohirric. I tried to understand something, but unfortunately I did not understand a word they were saying. I washed myself and got dressed by myself, for Breda did not come. I walked out from the tent and tried to find her. But I could not see her anywhere. I started to worry about her, because she was never late to start her duty. "Good morning.", said the familiar voice behind me. _Eomer! _My heart jumped! I turned and for a while I was not able to say anything. He looked so handsome, dressed in his armour and he was looking straight into my eyes. "You seem like you have lost something?", he was studying me. _He is talking to me! I thought he will be ignoring and avoiding me for the rest of my life!_ "Good morning. I … I cannot find my maid. I have been looking for her everywhere, but I cannot find her! What if something happened to her?", he could see that I was worried.

"Your maid? Didn't she sleep in your tent?"

"No, she did not." He started to laugh.

"Do you think this is funny? She has never been so far from home in her life, she does not know this place and you think this is funny?", I was annoyed by his behaviour.

"Seems like you don't know your maid at all … for she spent a night with one of my riders. Ha ha ha! Women!", and he just walked away laughing. _Why is he so mean to me? I told him that I want to spend the rest of my life with him and that is what I get from him? I hate him!_

Then from out of nowhere, I saw Breda running towards me. "My lady, I am so sorry. I must have fallen asleep! I was so tired! Please, forgive me, it will never happen again!", she was trying to catch her breath.

"What do you think you are doing? Sleeping with some rider already? Are you mad? To the tent! Now!"

I could not believe what just happened. My maid, sleeping with a rider and before wedding! I am sure, she does not even know his name! So we came back to the tent. "Breda, your behaviour is out of control! What happened to you? You have always been one of the best maids in Dol Amroth, do not destroy your reputation now!"

"I know, my lady and I am so sorry! I am in love!", she started to cry. "In love already? How long have you known this rider?", I was shocked for I have not notice anything.

"Few months, my lady. He was one of those messengers that were delivering letters to your father. And he loves me, too!"

"Very well, then. Is he willing to marry you? You already slept with him, so I suppose, that you two will get married.", I asked.

"I do not know. He told me, it is not Rohan's custom. That a man can sleep with a woman, if she lets him.", she looked down, ashamed.

"And you agreed? But you are from Gondor, not from Rohan! He cannot do what he wants! He will have to marry you! I will not let him walk away like nothing has ever happened! You are not only my maid, you are my friend also! I will not let this happen to you! When we reach Edoras, I will talk to Theodred about it!", I did not believe that men in Edoras were so irresponsible.

"No! My lady, please, I'm begging you! Don't do it! Don't say anything to the prince! I will feel ashamed and Leona will not want to see me ever again!", she kept crying.

"Breda! Do you not understand? What if you will have his child? Have you not thought about it? What then? No, do not worry! We will wait and see if you are carrying his child, and if you are, he will marry you! I will see to it! And this is my last word! I do not want to hear anything anymore! We will just have to wait."

"Lothiriel? Are you up? We will leave very soon, so please, get ready!", Theodred was standing outside.

"Yes, I am awake. And I am ready, come in. You can go, Breda.""

"I thought you will still be sleeping. Good morning! Did you sleep well?", he smiled.

"Yes, I did and you?", I smile back at him.

"Well, I could not sleep at first. I was thinking about our wedding, children ...", he came to me from the back and hugged me. "Our children! You will be the most beautiful queen that Rohan has ever had!", he turned me to face him and kissed me. I did not know why, but I liked when he kissed me, although it did not make me shiver like Eomer's kiss.

"Theodred, you like to exaggerate! Do not think I have not notice. But you yourself do not look so bad.", I looked at him and we started to laugh. "Now, you exaggerate, my dear. I am just lucky to have you!"

"Theodred, we have to leave soon, we cannot delay!", screamed Eomer. "Yes, I know, Eomer, I will be there soon!"

"We have to go out, so they can take off the tent. Your horse is saddled and ready for you. Let's go!", and we walked out of the tent, hand in hand.

Eomer and few men were standing in front of my tent waiting for us to get out. When he saw us holding hands, he turned and left. "I have some things to do, still. Breda is waiting for you with the horses.", and he left.

I sat on my horse and waited . It did not take long for them to take off the tent and soon we were ready to leave. The journey was long, very long. It seemed to me like we were riding for days and not just few hours. The country itself, was beautiful. Big green forests, rocks and never ending fields of golden grass moving with the wind … Something I have never seen before. Not that I have never seen the fields or rocks, but back home, there was always the sea! Beautiful blue sea! Oh, I missed the sea already. These fields were like the sea but a green sea. _It is not so bad … I can pretend there is a sea, just like at home._

We stopped few times so we could eat a little and stretch our muscles. To be honest, I was not used to sit on the horse all day like those men of Rohan. But it will be something, I will have to get used to. My back was hurting and I was tired for I did not sleep long enough. "How long will we have to ride still?", I asked myself, but Breda heard it. "The men say that we are very close now, only few hours, my lady". So we got back on our horses and rode to Edoras. And Breda was right. After three hours, we could see the glimpse on Meduseld standing proudly on the top of the high hill. The sun was shinning so the roof looked like it was made from pure gold. I was taken by its beauty. "Meduseld, my home.", said Theodred now standing next to me.

"It is magnificent.", were the only words I could say.

"Wait, until you see it closer. It is the most beautiful place in the whole Middle Earth.", said Theodred.

"Of course, it is. It is your home, place where you belong.", I smiled at him.

"And soon, my dear. It will be your home, too. Come, we must hurry! They are waiting for us!"

As we were getting closer, I could see the village and and the houses going all the way down the hill, surrounding it. _So this is my new home. Not bad, I thought._

There was a huge gate and the wall surrounding the whole hill. When we crossed the gate, there were people waving and clapping, welcoming the new arrival. But I could feel their pain and fear. They were afraid of something and I did not know what it was. Is the king so ill? Is he going to die? Finally we reached the Hall of Meduseld. On the top of the stairs, there was a girl with a beautiful golden hair, standing and waving. _It must be Eowyn! Eomer's sister. _

Eomer jumped off his horse and ran towards the girl. "Eowyn!", he said and hugged her. "I am so happy to be at home! I have missed you!", he seemed so happy.

"I am glad that you are safe! I missed you, too!", she smiled at him. Then she turned to me and said. "And this must be Lothiriel, princess of Dol Amroth.", she came to me and embraced me. "Welcome to Edoras. We have been waiting for you.", she was holding my hand.

"Thank you. And you must be Eowyn, Thdeodred's cousin. It is so nice to meet you!", I smiled back at her.

"Theodred has a very good taste in women, for you are so beautiful. But come, uncle will be happy to see you all!", and she led me inside the hall.

Once again, I was taken by the beauty of this place. There were ornaments, pictures, frescos all over the walls, on the doors, even on the floor. And everywhere were horses. The whole place was covered with them. _Well, this is indeed the house of Horse masters!_ In the middle of the hall, there was a fireplace and on sides were tables and chairs. And then there was the throne. The throne of the king. There sat Theoden, the king of Rohan. And by his side, sat a man, very ugly one, who did not really look like any man here. Was he from Rohan?

"Father! We have come at last. I have brought my future wife and queen.", he was looking at the old man, waiting for his reaction. Instead, the old man turned to the man next to him and said something, I could not hear. _What has happened to Theoden? A year ago, he was a man full of energy and such a happy man and now he looks like he has aged a century. His eyes are almost white, his skin is so pale and thin that you can see his veins. No, this is not possible. One year and he looks like he is dying … what has happened? What is going on here?_

"Your father welcomes you back home, Theodred. And he welcomes you, too, Lothiriel, princess of Dol Amroth.", he stood up and was walking towards me. "You are really so fair and beautiful, the pearl of Dol Amroth, like your father use to say.", he kissed my hand. I felt very weird and I did not like this person, not at all. "Grima Wormtongue is my name, at your service, my lady." and he bowed to me. Before I could say anything, Theodred pushed him away from me and said. "That won't be necessary. Princess won't need your service, she will have everything she needs. Come, there are so many things I want to show you.", and he led me away into the living parts of the building.

"Theodred, your father. He is ..."

"I will explain everything later. You must be tired. Breda is already in your chamber unpacking your luggage. There is a guard outside the door, if you need something, just tell him. Go and rest now, I will tell you everything at the dinner. I will send for you."

"But … where are you going?", I stopped and asked.

"Lothiriel, I would like to have a bath and change my clothes. I don't want to be dirty and smelly at the dinner table. Don't worry, I am here for you and besides, Eowyn is dying to know you better.", kissed my forehead and left me in front of my chamber. Slowly I walked in, not knowing what to expect. To my surprise, the room was large. There was a huge bed in the middle of it, full of nice fat silky cushions and blankets. Opposite the bed was a massive fireplace, where a little fire was already going, for it was getting chilly outside. Window had a nice window seat underneath, where I knew, I would spend most of my time looking outside. There was also some furniture. Nice long table and some chairs, there were candles everywhere, some nice pieces of furniture where I could put all my dresses and clothes. The second room was my bathroom with a nice big bath in the middle and shiny big mirrors. It was simply beautiful. The walls were covered in tapestries which were painted with a pictures of horses and a significant events in the history of the country. Everything was lined with gold and green. Just like Theodred has described it to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

I had been ready for the dinner for a long time when somebody knocked on my door. "It's Grima, my lady. May I come in?"

I did not have a good feeling about this, but I asked Breda to let him in. She opened the door and left. "My lady, I have come to make sure, that you have everything you need and desire.", he bowed again.

"Thank you, Grima. I do not need anything, I have everything I could possibly wished for."

"I am so glad to hear that. It must be very difficult for you to leave your home and come here to a strange country full of strange people.", he said to me.

"What do you mean strange people? Rohan has its own history and traditions but there is nothing strange about it. Every country is different.", I protested because I wanted to know what he meant.

"You will see, my lady. You will see very soon with your own eyes. Theodred is not a person you think he is. Soon, he will show you who he really is ..."

He did not have a chance to say all he wanted to for the door of my chamber went flying open and Theodred walked in. He was angry, very angry.

"Did you not understand a word I said to you? Lady Lothiriel doesn't need your service! I will take care of her! I forbid you to come to lady Lothiriel's chamber! Do you understand?", I have never seen Theodred so angry before. I wanted to say something, I did not like when people treated others that way, but I kept quiet, because I did not want his anger turn against me. _What did Grima mean by saying that Theodred is not himself? What did he mean?_

"As you wish, as you wish ...", and he bowed and smiled at me before he left. I did not know what to think about it.

"What did he want?", asked Theodred. "Nothing, just came by to see if I need something. Why did you scream at him? Why do you treat him that way? He is a human being just like you and me. Yes, you are his lord, but that does not give you the right to talk to him like that!"

He took my hand and said. "Lothiriel, I'm sorry if I have upset you. I didn't mean to, but there are things you don't know, things you don't understand."

"Then tell me! Be honest, just like you promised you would be. I will be your wife soon, I have a right to know!", I caressed his face.

"And I will! Come, I will tell you everything at the dinner. Eowyn and Eomer are waiting for us." We walked. Nobody said anything until we reached a door to a private dining room. There at the table was sitting Eomer, opposite him Eowyn. The king was not there. Theodred led me to my place by his side and he seated himself at the top of the table.

"And king Theoden? Will he not join us for the dinner?", I was hoping somebody would finally tell me what is happening here.

"He doesn't eat with us anymore.", answered Eomer.

"Eomer, be quiet!", Eowyn said.

"Eowyn, let him be. He just told the truth. Besides after the meal, I want to hear all the news, everything that has happened while we were away. And Lothiriel, as my future queen, has a right to know the truth."

Then he asked the maids to bring the food. It was a very nice meal. Eowyn was so happy that there was another woman in the house, so she could have a friend who would understand her. And I was happy, too. I did not like the idea of being surrounded by men everywhere I went. We talked about the history of the country. Theodred was talking with Eomer about some politics and fighting but I did not know what they were talking about, for I was not paying any attention to them. _What a nice girl, that Eowyn. This can be the beginning of a nice friendship. _After the meal, they offered me some wine and I gladly accepted it. Then they started to talk. They have told me that the ring of power has been found. Sauron is preparing for the war and that there are orcs running through the Mark. Then they told me about Grima. They thought that Saruman has bought him and it was Saruman with Grima's help who is responsible for the king Theoden's condition. So, while the king was under the power of Saruman, he could do whatever he wanted in Rohan, even take it for his own. I was shocked!

"But I will die before I see it happens! Rohan will never belong to Saruman! And that is why you have to be careful with Grima! He is a very dangerous man! Try your best to avoid him, if you can, Lothiriel."

"Now, I understand. I knew that something was not right when I came here today but I did not expect it to be that bad. And Grima … ", I was thinking about what he said to me.

"What is it? What did he tell you?", Eomer looked at me and he seemed worried. _Is he worried about me?_

"He came to my chamber asking me if I needed something. I told him I had everything I needed and then he said that this country is strange and you, Theodred, you are not the person I think you are. He said that soon I will see with my very own eyes, who you really are … ", I was scared.

"That scum! He wants you to turn against me. That is what he has been trying to do all the time. He tried to turn me and Eomer against each other, but it didn't work and now he is trying it with my wife! I will kill him!", Theodred was in rage.

"Calm down, Theodred. You will have the opportunity to kill him. You see, that his plans don't work. As long as we stay true to each other and will fight together, he cannot win.", Eomer took another pint of ale.

"Yes, his time will come! And it will be soon!", said Theodred. "Where is Hama? I want to know everything!"

"I have sent for him already.", said Eowyn.

"And what about your father? Will he not try to hurt Theoden?", I was watching Theodred closely but I could feel Eomer's eyes on me all the time. _Until now he would not even look at me, and now he is staring at me! Stop! Stop, before somebody will notice!_

"No, they need him alive. They know that if he would die, I would become the king, I would stand and fight against them. As long as he lives, they can rule Rohan through him. Just look after him, Lothiriel. Eowyn looks after him now, but I'm sure, she could use some help. Just make sure, he doesn't hurt himself or do anything stupid. I cannot be here all the time, me and Eomer will have to go and fight and sometimes we will be gone for days, maybe weeks, maybe months. Please, would you do that for me?", he kissed my hand and I agreed. I did not like the idea of them being gone for weeks or months, but there was nothing I could do. I was already worried, for both of them.

"I think it is time for us to go to sleep.", Eowyn stood up. "At least I am very tired, so if you will excuse me. I will see you all in the morning.", and she left.

"I will go, too. I cannot wait to go to sleep. But I am not sure that I will be able to sleep after everything you have just told me. I wish, everything would be different. Good night everyone." Theodred kissed me and wished me a good night. He stayed with Eomer and Hama, they had so much to talk about. Before I went to sleep, I picked up my cloak and went outside. I wanted to breathe some fresh air. I was standing at the top of the stairs looking down on the country. It was cold and windy, but on the top of the hill, it was probably always windy. "You shoudn't be here. You will get sick, you don't have a proper clothes for this weather"., Eomer was standing behind me. _So, now he is concerned about my health! _"I do not feel cold. Do not worry, I am already leaving. Good night.", I turned and I tried to leave but he stopped me.

"Wait, do not go, yet!"

"Why not? You have been ignoring and avoiding me as much as you could, and even if you could not avoid me, you have been so mean to me, that I do not see the reason, why should I stay.", I shook away his hand off of me and left. I ran to my chamber and closed the door. I was so weak! Every time he touched me, I felt weakness in my knees and almost fell. I went to my knees and I started to cry. Breda came running out from the bathroom. "My lady, what is it? What happened?", she helped me to stand up. "Lord Theodred did something?", then she looked me in the eyes and said. "So, it is the young prince Eomer, then." I was looking at her not understanding how she knew. _How? How does she know? _ "Don't trouble yourself with Eomer. One day he will come to his senses, but it will be too late.", she helped me to put my nightgown on and gently washed my face. I just wept and wept. _Breda knows. At least I can talk to someone._ Then she put me to bed and wished me a good night.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

The next morning, I had a breakfast in my room, I did not want to see anyone, just wanted to be alone. "How long have you known?", I asked Breda when she brought me the food.

"About a year. I noticed it when they first visited Dol Amroth.", she started to prepare my clothes.

"But how did you notice? Did you see anything? Does somebody else know?", I was thinking about what would happen if Theodred knew.

"I knew that every evening you sneaked out from your room and went for a walk on the beach," I was staring at her in a silent amazement. _What else does she know about me?_ "And I was worried about you, so I was following you every evening, so I could call for help, if something has happened to you. And the one evening I saw you with young Eomer. That's how I know."

"Does somebody else know?", I asked.

"No, my lady, don't worry. And if they do, then I don't know how, for I haven't told anything to anyone."

"Please, Breda! Theodred must never find out! He is a good man, I do not want to hurt him and Eomer will say nothing, of that I am sure. So, just keep it to yourself, promise me!"

"Lothiriel! I wish to speak with you, please, let me in."

"Eomer! No! What does he want now?", I whispered. "I do not want to speak with him. Tell him that I cannot speak with him now! Breda!", she did not know what to do. "Breda, you listen to my orders! I do not want to speak with him!"

"But, my lady! What if he wants to tell you that he too, loves you?"

"Lothiriel!", he knocked on the door again.

"Do not be silly, Breda. He does not love me! Tell him, I am having a bath and I cannot speak with him! Quick before somebody will see him or hear him!", and I ran into the bathroom. There I listened behind the doors. Of course, he did not believe her, he is not stupid but at the end he gave up and left. _Uf, that was close …_

The time went by. It has been four months since I first came here. Theodred and Eomer were fighting the enemy, so most of the time they were away. I spent my days learning the history of Rohan, its customs and traditions. The king has been always the same. He never ate with us, Grima was with him most of the time. I was avoiding Grima as much as I could and when I could not, I tried not to listen to him, for his words were like a poison. Eowyn did the same. The more time went by, I started to ask myself about my wedding. I knew that in these evil times, nobody wanted to celebrate anything, but that was the reason why I came here. How stupid of me, so I pushed the thought out of my head.

"Lady Lothiriel! They have come! They are back!", shouted Breda one day as I was reading a book in my room. Quickly, I ran out of my chamber to welcome the lords of Rohan. But only Eomer arrived. "And Theodred? Where is he?" _Oh, please! Do not tell me that he is dead!_

"He stayed in Aldburg. He wanted to make sure that the orcs won't come back."

"Is he injured?", I asked but I was more interested in himself._ Are you injured? There is a blood coming out of your arm! _"No, Theodred is fine. Don't worry, he knows how to take care of himself.", he pierced me with his eyes.

"But you are! You should let the healer look at it. There is a lot of blood coming out.", I picked up a piece of his shirt and looked at the wound. "It is deep, you need help!" He took my hand from his arm and looked at me. "I will see the healer immediately, don't worry." And we walked inside. King Theoden, as usually sat on his throne. He just had some dinner and soon he would retire into his room and Eowyn was sleeping already.

"Good night.", I said and quickly I left, so he did not have a chance to say or do anything. I asked Breda to leave so I could be alone. Just me and my thoughts.

I was looking outside the window, lost in my thoughts when suddenly I heard a little knock on my door and a voice said: "Lothiriel, are you asleep?" It was Eomer. I did not know what to do, I was scared to let him in. Not scared of him, but scared of my own weakness. Every time he was near, I felt like fading away. "Lothiriel?", he asked again. "Can I come in?" I did not know what he wanted but I decided that this time, I will not let him be rude to me. No, not this time!

"What do you want?", I asked.

"I need to talk to you. It won't take long, I promise.", he answered.

I opened the door and let him in.

"I'm sorry, I know it's late … ", he surveyed me from head to toe and by his look I knew he liked what he saw. I blushed a little.

"You are the pearl of Dol Amroth, a real pearl.", he came closer.

"You said it will not take long, so what do you want?", I was not going to play his game.

"I have a letter for you from Theodred. He asked me to give it to you."

"Well, if that is all what you wanted, please, leave. I am very tired.", I was looking at the letter all the time.

"Do you really want me to leave?", he came so close, that I could feel his breath on my skin. I tried to back up but before I could, he put his arms around me and was holding me so tight. _Please, stop! Can you not see what you are doing to me? You are torturing me! Not now, when I accepted the fact that I am going to be a wife of another man! Why, Eomer? Why now?_

He forced me to look him in the eyes and he was going to kiss me. "Eomer! Please ...", and he would not let me say another word. His kiss was so gentle, loving … and I was losing my ground. All my life, I hoped to find a man like him. And now I had him, but I could never be with him. We kissed for so long, his hand was brushing down my spine, it made me shiver. Is it possible to feel such a pleasure just with a kiss? I let my feelings go and I did not want this moment to end.

"No, do not stop!", I gave a little cry when he stopped. He smiled and kissed me again. Then he embraced me even tighter and held me for a while. And then the reality hit us again.

"Eomer, but this is wrong. We cannot do this. What if Theodred …", he put a finger on my mouth.

"Don't think about Theodred now. He will never find out.", and I could not resist to kiss him again.

I was so happy at that moment, but even that moment, no matter how magical it was, could not change the reality.

"What will happen now? We cannot live in the same house and pretend like nothing has ever happened!", I wanted to run. I wanted him to kidnap me and run with me far away, somewhere where we could live together like a man and a woman.

"I don't know! I would lie to you, if I said that I know. I don't even know what's going to happen to Rohan for we aren't strong enough to fight Saruman. I just don't know, Lothiriel. But we have to be careful. There are spies everywhere. But tell me. Do you love him? Theodred, do you love him?", I did not expect him to ask that.

"Yes. I do love him. I love him as my friend, but not the way I love you. You will be always and forever the only man I truly love!", and the tears started to roll down my face.

"And I love you! Don't you ever forget that!"


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was already shinning when I woke up. I got out from the bed and ran to the window to open the curtains. When I turned away from window, then I saw it. There it was, a letter from Theodred has quickly put me back into reality. I hated it! I have not read it yet, for I completely forgot about it, giving the circumstances, but it was there on my desk. _So, it was only a dream. Living happily ever after with Eomer by my side … it was only a dream. But not all of it! What happened between us last night, was not a dream. He told me that he loves me! Me! And only me! Yes, my dear, I love you too!_

I sat down at my desk and started to read the letter:

"Dear Lothiriel. How are you? I hope that all is well back in Edoras. We had a big fight with a group of orcs from Isengard here in Aldburg. Everything went well, I'm not injured, don't worry about me. I decided to stay here, for there is a possibility that they will come back. I needed to stay, my people here needed me.

I hope that you will understand my decision and forgive me for being away from you for so long. I'm sorry you have to witness all the horrors that we have to face. I wish, you didn't have to go through all this. But I have to defend my country and do best for my people!

Oh, Lothiriel, you have no idea, how much I wish to be back in Edoras, to be with you. I miss you so much, I cannot even describe it! I hope you don't feel lonely and abandoned, for it's not what I want for you. I wish I could see your smile and your eyes again. Your beautiful eyes! I know, I haven't told you, but I love you! I love you so much!

I don't have much time, so forgive me for such a short letter. I promise that I will try to return as soon as possible.

Theodred.

_But why do you love me, Theodred? I can never love you back like you deserve. I can only bring you pain. I have already betrayed you! How can I live with myself? I wish I would have never come here. Eomer promised that he will come tonight again, so we could be together just for a while. I have to stop this! But how? How can I stop myself from loving him? _

That day I did not want to see anyone, I just wanted to be alone. Well, I was alone, anyway. I dressed properly, for I decided to go and walk in the streets of Edoras. I could not ride my horse, for it was too dangerous outside the city, so I walked. Everywhere I went, people greeted me with a smile but I could feel their fear. These were not a happy times! People were scared, their king has not been able to do anything, for he was under the spell of Saruman and we could not help him. Nobody knew what was going to happen. It was hard for me to smile and pretend, but it was the only thing I could do. I did not want people to see me scared and sad. I wanted to help them, for I felt like they were my own people and I had to be strong for them. For one day, I will be the one, they turn to with their problems and troubles. As I walked up the stairs leading to the Hall of Meduseld, Grima came towards me.

"Lady Lothiriel, it is so nice to see you taking interest in your people. How are you, my lady?", he bowed.

"I am well, thank you for asking."

"It must be difficult for you, far away from home. All alone in this country. And your betrothed has left you already.", he wanted to continue but I interrupted him.

"He has not left me! He is coming back, whether you like it or not!", I have had enough. I started to walk away but he followed me. "Oh, but he has left you! His want and need of battle is stronger than his love for you!", he was so annoying. I did not want to listen to his lies! For there were only lies, nothing more. His presence was bothering me and I just wanted to get away from him, I did not even notice my tears, when Eomer came to my rescue.

"Get away from her!", was all I could hear for I ran away. When I reached my room, Breda was there, waiting for me.

"My lady? What happened?"

"Nothing. Just Grima telling his lies, as usually.", I wiped my tears away and washed my face.

"Lady Eowyn was looking for you. I think she wanted to discuss something with you, but she didn't tell me what it was. They are waiting for you in the study."

"They? Who they?", I did not know what to think.

"Eowyn and Eomer.", she looked at me teasing.

"Well, let's not keep them waiting."

Eowyn and Eomer told me that the troops were mustering at the gates of Isengard and Theodred is taking his eored and is going to fight them. I froze a little. So he has to go to battle again. _When will it stop? All the killing and fighting … all the innocent people dying … _

"Will he not come to Edoras first?", I asked.

"No. He leaves Aldburg tomorrow early in the morning. Grimbold will join him.", he looked very concerned.

"Are you not going with him?", I looked at him. "No, I have to stay here. Who will defend Edoras if I leave? I cannot leave you here alone! Trust me, I wish, I could! I would kill all of those nasty filthy orcs, but Theodred asked me to stay here.", his concern was turning to an anger.

"But I will be ready when he calls for help!"

"Do you think that he will need your help?", asked Eowyn.

"We don't know how big is the army of Saruman. He might need my help. Let us hope, he won't need it.", and he left with one of his men.

"Do not worry, Lothiriel. Theodred is a very good warrior, he knows what to do in battle, he is very skilful.", Eowyn took my hand and led me to the kitchen.

"I want to make some cherry cakes and I was hoping that you could help me. These are our favourites. As kids we were trying to secretly pass into the kitchen and stole some, when we were told, we had enough.", she had a big smile on her face. It was so nice to see her smiling again. I liked her very much and wanted her to be happy. But just like me, Eowyn, did not have many reasons to smile.

"And besides we have nothing better to do, so what will you say? Will you help me? I can teach you how to make them at the same time." I welcomed this little interruption, so I agreed.

While making the cakes, Eowyn told me everything about their childhood, she told me the old stories and legends of Rohan. We were having such a nice time together and so much fun.

"What are you two doing? The whole Edoras can hear your laugh!", asked Eomer standing at the door. We looked at each other. When we noticed that we are covered in flour, we laughed even more. Eomer just stood there laughing with us. "Do you want some?", I asked and offered him some flour.

"No, thank you! But I'll have one of those cakes when they are ready.", and he pointed at the big oven and the cakes inside.

At the end, we were so tired and so dirty, but so happy, We had managed to made a lots of them, so there would be enough for everyone in the house. After a hard work, we all went to our rooms. I had a bath and changed my clothes when Eomer knocked and asked, if he can come in. And I agreed. I was remembering all the jokes and funny stories, Eowyn has told me about Theodred and Eomer and I was smiling all the time.

"I almost didn't recognise you without the flour on your face.", said Eomer when he walked in. "You are so beautiful when you smile, did you know that?" and he sat down opposite me.

"Really? And do I look better now or then with flour all over my face?", I offered him some of my dinner but he refused.

"No, I am not hungry. Actually I would lie if I said I'm not hungry. I'm hungry for you.", he was watching me very carefully waiting for my reaction.

"Shh! Eomer, Breda is here!"

"Lothiriel, Breda is gone. She left when I came in.", he stood and came closer. He took my hand and made me stand up.

"It was so nice to see you smiling and be happy.", he held me for a while and I was listening to his heartbeat. Then I broke the silence. "Eomer, we cannot do this. I cannot lie to Theodred. How will I be able to look him in the eyes when he comes back? I feel so guilty … I..."

"I know. I feel the same way, but I cannot help it. I had to come today. I wanted to see you smiling again.", he took my face and kissed me.

"I cannot stay long. I need to discuss something with Elfhelm. Good night. But I won't leave without a kiss", and he pulled me closer. Before he could kiss me, I put a finger on his lips. "But you already had one.", I was teasing him.

"I need another one, otherwise I won't sleep.", and my reflexes were too slow, before I realised what was happening, he was already kissing me. And I kissed him back.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

The next day, I woke up very late. It was a lunch time already, when Breda came and brought me something to eat.

"My lady, it's time to wake up. You didn't sleep well at all last night. You were crying and screaming at your sleep. Did you have a nightmare?"

"I do not remember any of it. I screamed and cried? Was anyone here with you? What did I say?", I was scared.

"Master Eomer came when he heard your cries and he calmed you down and put you back to sleep. Then lady Eowyn came, but she didn't hear anything, for you went back to sleep. But she was very worried about you. You should go and see her."

"Eomer was here? I do not remember anything! But what did I say, Breda?", I stopped eating, I was not hungry anymore.

"You were begging master Theodred for forgiveness, you said something about young Eomer, but I didn't hear it, but he did. He held you in his arms when you were talking about him, so he knows what you said. My lady, you need to eat, or you can go and join lady Eowyn for a lunch? I think, she would like that.", and I knew I had no chance against her, for she was even more stubborn than I was.

"Lothiriel, how are you?", Eowyn came towards me as I walked into the dinning hall.

"I am well, thank you. I cannot remember anything. Breda just told me what happened.", I sat down at the table.

"You look so pale, you must eat something. Is there anything special that you would like to eat? I am sure that our cook could prepare something for you.", she smile at me.

"No, thank you. I am not very hungry, but I know, I must eat something.", I was thinking about Theodred.

"Any news from Aldburg?", I asked.

"We only know that he has left already and should be there by now.", she looked very concerned.

"I wish he could come home instead. I have a very bad feeling about it. He should have never went there, Eowyn. Never!", I had to share my concerns with somebody.

"He is only doing what it's best for his people, you have to understand that.", she looked at me with eyes full of tears. "Trust me, we all want him back in Edoras, but he had to go."

"I know, but I feel that something terrible will happen, I cannot help it!"

We stayed together and talked until the late afternoon.

I was reading in my chamber when I heard some noises outside of my window. I went to see what was happening and I saw Elfhelm mastering the eoreds and riding away. I knew that something was wrong. I ran outside and found Eowyn standing at the top of the stairs.

"What happened? Where are they going? Where is Eomer?"

She stood there shivering when she said. "They are leaving to Fords of Isen, Theodred has called for help. The army of orcs is much bigger that he thought it would be. He needs help."

From that moment I knew that I will not see Theodred anymore. I knew that he will die.

"Where is Eomer? Why is he not going with them?", I did not know where he was and I have not seen him since the last night.

"Eomer left during the night to Aldburg. Hopefully from there he will ride to help Theodred.", she turned and walked into the house. I followed her.

"Eowyn, what do you mean, hopefully? He does not know?", I could not believe it!

"I am not sure.", and she left.

_Why is this happening? What have I done to deserve such a life? Living a lie for the rest of my life. I am sure that is not what my father had in mind when he accepted Theodred's offer. What is going to happen if Theodred dies? What if they both die? How will I be able to go on? None of this was supposed to happen! None of it! I was to marry Theodred and be happy with him! Give him children and an heir for the throne, not to fall in love with another man! And now they are both in danger! And if Sauron gets his ring back, we will all die! Our world will fall into the darkness. All those years the people of Middle Earth spent building this world, so we can all live in peace and harmony and it will all be destroyed! Everyone who will stand up and fight against him, will die! And Saruman, my father's old friend has betrayed the whole Middle Earth! Through Grima he already rules Rohan! _

"_Future queen of Rohan! Not for a long time anymore …." Yes, now I know what he meant! Theodred and Eomer cannot be controlled and that is why they have to die! He will kill them both! Now everything starts to make sense. He tried to poison them against each other but that failed, so they must die._

I spent the rest of the day thinking and worrying about them. Now I knew that Saruman has joined with Sauron and he will not help us. But there has to be a way how to help Theoden and Rohan! There must be something that we could do!


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"My lady?", Breda shook my hand a little.

"What? Has something happened?", I fell asleep sitting on the window seat. It started to rain while I was sleeping.

"No, nothing. Would you like to go to bed?"

"No, I have just woken up. Ah, even the sky is crying with us.", I said looking outside the window on the pouring rain.

"My lady, it cannot rain all the time. The sun will have to come out sometime.", said Breda sitting next to me.

"Do you want or need anything? Some food, maybe a drink?"

"No, I am well, do not worry. Do we have any news?"

"Nothing yet, we just have to wait. I will bring you some herbal tea, it will do you good.", and she was gone.

"Would you like some honey, too? Leona says that it is the best medicine how to calm yourself. It is very tasty and warm.", and before I answered, she put some honey into my cup.

"Leona? Are you still seeing him?", I took a cup from her and took a sip. It was very nice, soft, sweet and warm. I was glad she has brought me some.

"Yes, my lady. And I don't expect a child with him, as you could notice. Months have passed already and nothing. So, there is really no need to talk to lord Theodred about it.", she looked so happy.

"Well, I am happy for you. Do you plan your future with him? Or is it just some kind of a game from his part?", I wanted her to be happy. She deserved it.

"He wants to marry me, my lady! He told me so few days ago!", but then she remembered something and was a little sad. "But, now, it's not possible. He is fighting with lord Eomer. I don't even know where he is."

"Breda, in these evil times, it is our curse. Every woman in Rohan and other parts of this world, lives in despair and endless fear of losing the ones she loves.", I sighed thinking of Eomer and Theodred.

"What do you mean evil times? I have heard something, but it's probably a rumour. Is it true that the ring of power has been found? And the dark lord wants it back and is looking for it?", there was a fear in her eyes and in her voice.

"Yes, Breda. It is all true. He wants to destroy the world. He wants to be the lord of everything living in this world and for that he needs the ring. It has been found, but I do not know where it is. There was a counsel in Rivendell, for all races of Middle Earth had to decide what they will do with the ring. I do not know much, but the ring was in Rivendell.", she was listening very carefully.

"But why are the orcs attacking Rohan? The ring has never been here, has it?"

"No, the ring has never been in Rohan. Do not tell anyone what I will tell you! These are just my speculations."

"You can trust me, you know that.", she promised.

"Well, the Sauron wants the ring, he will do anything to find it. He is mastering the armies in Mordor, he is preparing for the war. Saruman has joined with him and together they want to destroy the people of Middle Earth. The orcs who are attacking Rohan are from Isengard. Saruman has poisoned the mind of king Theoden, so he could rule in his stead through Grima. He wanted to turn Theodred and Eomer against each other but that failed, for they will never surrender to Saruman or Sauron. That is why Saruman attacks Rohan.", she was listening with mouth open. She started to shiver and she was so scared. I sat closer to her and hugged her, trying to calm her down.

"We will all die, my lady! All of us! Oh, what is going to happen now?", she was crying in my embrace.

"Sh - sh - sh, Breda. Try not to think about it. I do not know what will happen. I just know that Sauron has not found the ring, at least not yet.", she was crying so much. I started to regret my decision to tell her anything.

"How can I not think about it? We will die!", she was terrified.

"We do not know that! We must hope that he will never find it or that the ring will somehow be destroyed.", I took her face into my hands and looked her in the eyes. "Breda, there is always hope, always! Remember that!", I was finally able to calm her a little and she stopped shivering.

She wiped her tears away and stood up. "You are right, my lady. We still have hope. We are not dead yet. Would you like some more tea?", she asked.

"No, Breda, I will not need you today any more. Go and rest. I can take care of myself.", then she was gone.

_Poor Breda. She is in the same situation as me. Her loved one went to battle and she does not know if he will return. Just like Theodred and Eomer._

I decided to have a bath and went to sleep, I was not even sure if I will be able to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

I heard horses outside of my window. I ran out of my chamber into the hall expecting to see Theodred. Instead, there was Eowyn kneeling in front of the king saying: "My lord, your son is dead." I did not hear anything any more. I started to lose my ground and for a minute I thought I was going to faint. _Dead. He is dead. Oh, why? Why did he have to die? No! _Then Grima came out of the shadow and said something about Eomer not listening to the order and breaking a law. Suddenly a few men came out behind me and surrounded Eomer. They hit him few times and took him away. I had to be careful, for I did not want to be seen, so I quickly walked back into my room.

"Breda! Breda!", I did not see her anywhere. She came out of my bathroom, "My lady? What happened? You look like you will faint, you are so pale!", she supported me, so I would not fall and helped me to sit down.

"He is dead. Eomer came back, Theodred is dead.!", I was crying and shivering.

"What? Oh, no! My lady, I am so sorry! Can I help you somehow?"

"I want you to find lady Eowyn and ask her to come and see me. I do not know the details, I could not hear anything... But she knows. Go and find her, please!"

"No, I won't leave you here alone!", she refused.

"Breda, go, please! I need to know what happened!"

"I will, but promise me that you will stay in the chair, don't stand up!"

"I promise, just go!", I was losing my patience.

_I have to know what happened! Why did they take Eomer? Where is he? What have they done to him?_

After a while, Eowyn walked in with Breda.

"Lothiriel!", she said when she saw me. "You do not look well!", I did not care how I looked, I just wanted to know what happened.

"Eowyn, I want you to tell me the truth! I need to know what happened!", I continued to shiver.

"Theodred is dead. He was killed at the Fords of Isen. I am sorry.", I could feel her pain from her voice.

"Where is he? I want to see him!"

"He wanted to be buried there. Theodred and all his men who fell, are buried in the Fords of Isen.", was her answer.

"Why? He did not want to come back home to me? Is that why he wanted to be buried there?", I will never be able to describe the pain I felt at that moment. Everything has fallen on me and I did not know what to do. I felt like I was going to lose my mind.

"Lothiriel, Theodred loved you with all his heart! He just wanted to be buried where he died.", she was holding my hand.

"And where is Eomer? I saw some men took him away!", I wanted to see him so much, I needed to see him. He was the only one who could ease my pain. I wanted to be in his arms again, listening to his heart beating. I wanted him to tell me that nothing bad could happen. Oh, how much I loved him.

"He obeyed the orders and broke a law. He was sent to a prison.", she looked down in pain.

"Prison? How long will he stay there?", and then I understood. "Saruman! Of course! Theoden is not able to do anything, Theodred is dead and Eomer is in prison! There is no one standing in his way!", I stood up. I was getting angry, very angry.

"Yes, Lothiriel. It's true. There is no one to protect Rohan any more.", she sighed.

"Eowyn, I want you to show me where the prison is. I want to talk to Eomer. He was the last person to speak with Theodred. I need to speak with him."

"But it will not be easy. There are guards and no one can visit him."

"They are guarding him like he was a murderer! Do not worry about it, I have a plan.", and I was already thinking about it. And Breda was going to help me.

Eowyn showed Breda where the prison was. Then I sent Breda to visit a healer and tell him that I was not feeling well and I cannot sleep. He believed her and gave her a sleeping medicine. I took a bottle of ale from the storage room and mixed the medicine with the ale. Then I and Breda went to the prison to offer the bottle to the guards. I was hiding outside.

"We cannot drink while we are on the duty. That is the law.", they all refused.

"Oh. What duty? You call it a duty? There is only one prisoner here and he is not going anywhere. What harm could a small pint of ale do? Please, or otherwise I will take it somewhere else. Somewhere where they will appreciate such an offer. It is the best ale in Gondor. Straight from Prince Imrahil's storage room.", I was listening and could not believe. She was such a brilliant liar, very talented one. I just kept smiling and waiting. After a while, Breda came out with a big smile on her face. "They are sleeping like a babies. Quickly, before somebody will see us.", and I walked in.

The place was dark and cold. The air seemed so damp in there. It took me a while to see what I was looking for. All the doors were wide open, but one. It was locked.

"Breda, the keys!", I told her to look for the keys. "Quickly!", I was expecting to hear some noise from the cell but it was so quiet. _What if they lock him up somewhere else?_

It took me a while to open the door, because they were so old and it seemed like they have not been used for a very long time. I slowly walked in. It was so dark in there. There was just one tiny window on the roof and that did not let much light into the room. In the dark corner was a table and a chair. A light from a candle was shining on the table. Next to the table was a bed. And then I saw him, He was lying on the bed facing the wall. I saw his long golden hair, his muscled, big back. _He is probably sleeping. My dearest! How wonderful it would be to sleep by his side and wake up by his side every morning for the rest of my life? _I came close and wanted to kiss him on the cheek. But before I knew it, he turned and grabbed me by a neck. His face was full of anger and hate. I could not breath. When he saw me, he let go off me and was very surprised. "Lothiriel! What are you doing here? I could have killed you!", he was still full of anger. I was holding my throat and coughing. It hurt so much. "And who did you expect?", I asked.

"I thought it was one of the Grima's men. They tried to kill me before. But you still didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

_They tried to kill him? And what if the next time they succeed? _

"I … I wanted to see you. Theodred is dead.", I was still shaking.

He looked at me, his eyes were full of sadness and guilt. "Yes, he is dead and it should have been me."

"What? I do not understand." _What is he talking about?_

"I was supposed to go to the Fords of Isen, not Theodred. But he wanted to go instead. He told me to go back to Edoras to look after you and Eowyn.", he turned away from me.

"But why would he do that?", I did not understand anything any more.

"Because he knew! He knew about everything, Lothiriel!", I wanted him to turn around and look me in the eyes, only he did not.

"If anything should happen to me, take care of Lothiriel. She loves you, Eomer. These were his last words to me.", finally he turned and walked towards me.

_Theodred knew! He knew all this time and did not say anything! _

"It is all my fault!", he said. I knew that for the rest of his life he would feel guilty. But I knew it was not his fault! It was mine.

"No, Eomer! Do not feel responsible for his death! It was me!", he did not understand what I was talking about. He took my hand and said.

"How could you be responsible for that? You were not even there!", then he was silent for a while and then he asked. "Lothiriel, what have you done?", he was angry again.

"Nothing! I …I … never wanted to marry Theodred. I was desperate, so I was hoping that something would happen, so I did not have to marry him. I ... I even wished for him to die.", those last words I said so quietly, I almost whispered. I was so ashamed and I did not want him to hear them. He let go off of my hand, shook his head and walked away from me. "How could you wish for something like that?", he could not believe what I just told him. And I could not blame him for it.

"Do you not understand? I love you! I love you more than anything in this world. I would die for you if I had to! I am so sorry, so sorry ...", I was shivering and I started to cry. I did not know what else to say. The truth is that I was desperate at the time and so many things were going through my mind. Through my tears I did not see him coming closer. I just felt his arms closing around me.

"Sh – sh – sh … please, don't cry! I know it has been so hard for you.", he tried to comfort me. Finally I was back in his arms. I was back where I wanted to be since I walked into this room. In his arms, listening to his heart beating.

"Hold me! Hold me and never let go!", I never wanted this moment to end. "What is going to happen now?", I was desperate for him to tell me that everything was well, that we can just forget everything and live happily ever after. But unfortunately, he did not. "I don't know. We just have to hope that Theoden will somehow manage to escape under Saruman's control and become a king again! That is our only hope, for I don't expect for them to let me get out of this place.", it was not what I wanted to hear but it was time to get back to the reality.

"I know that this question might seem a little inappropriate, but what about us?", I could not believe that I asked such a question. Feeling so ashamed I was looking down. He made me look at him and said. "Well, you are now a free woman. You can do whatever you want. But if you allow me, I would like to woo you.", he smiled and I blushed.

"But what about your uncle? He will not like it. I was to marry his son and now you will woo me. I do not think it is a good idea.", but there was nothing I wanted more.

"My uncle is a noble man, he will understand.", he smiled again and kissed me. _Yes, yes! Be mine forever! Oh, how much I love you! _

"Do you think that your father will approve?", he asked.

"My father never knew how I felt about Theodred. He thought that I loved him. I never said anything or did anything to make him think otherwise. That is why he accepted Theodred's offer. It was never a political marriage for him. And I know that if I told him the truth, he would never agreed. So, yes, I think he will approve.", and I had to kiss him again. He was looking at me all the time, he looked so happy and satisfied. And I knew that I will never ever love anyone, like I loved him.

"My lady! Quick! We have to go. The guards are slowly waking up!", Breda whispered from the hall.

"What have you done to the guards?", he looked surprised. "I completely forgot to ask you how you got here in first place.", he was looking at me waiting for my answer.

"Oh, we just gave them some sleeping medicine, nothing more.", I winked at him.

"Lothiriel, remind me, not to cross you in any way. Who knows what you would do.", and we kissed again.

"You do not have to worry about that. I would never hurt you in any way. I love you too much!" , I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too. Since the first time I saw you, I cannot think about anything else but you. I want you so much, Lothiriel!", and he kissed me so passionately. His hand was brushing my back and I had shivers all over my body. It was such an intimate moment for both of us. He picked up some of the skirts on my dress and he was caressing my leg. I was in paradise. I have never felt such a pleasure in my life. I was thinking how beautiful it would be to be in a bed with him and let him do whatever he wanted with me. And then Breda ended it for both of us. "My lady! We have to go at once! It's getting late, they will look for you!"

It seemed like I have woken up from a beautiful dream. Only it was not a dream. I was here with him, he was still holding me, kissing my neck.

"Eomer", I whispered.

"I know, I'm sorry, I let it go too far. Please, forgive me.", he stopped kissing me and was looking at me.

"There is nothing to forgive. But I have to go!", I did not want to leave him in this place alone but I knew I had no choice.

"Good night.", and we kissed again. But for this night and many nights to follow, it was the last kiss.

When I was locking the door, I had tears rolling down my face. My heart was breaking for I did not know when I will see him next or what was going to happen. It hurt so much to just leave him there.

Everything went as planned. Nobody has noticed anything so I could return into my chanber without any problems. I went straight to my bed and spent all night crying.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

The following day, I decided to stay in bed because my head was aching very badly. I spent most of the day sleeping. Everyone was so supportive and understanding. I was a poor princess who became a widow before she was even married. So they all respected my privacy and left me alone. Only Breda was allowed to come into my chamber. Even Eowyn did not want to disturb me.

The next few days, mostly I was alone, for I wanted to be alone. Eowyn would sometimes visit me and we would spend an afternoon together, talking, remembering. Eomer was still in prison and he would stay there as long as it would be necessary, as Grima used to say.

A week went by when I noticed some strangers arrived in Edoras. A wizard, a man, and elf and a dwarf. It did not take me a long time to recognise the wizard. Gandalf! Gandalf has come! I ran out of my room into the hall. I stayed behind one of the pillars, so nobody would see me and I watched. I did not hear much for the hall was big and I wanted to keep my distance. I saw the arrivals fighting with Grima's men and then Grima was knocked down on the floor and a dwarf was watching him. Gandalf took away his cloak and revealed himself to everyone! Not Gandalf, The Grey, he was Gandalf, The White! Suddenly I saw Eowyn running towards the king but the man stopped her. Then we all waited for what was to come. "I release you.", were the only words I could hear. And then we all witnessed something that was not possible for any of us any more. The king was changing. He was getting younger, his skin was getting a normal and healthy colour. His grey hair became a golden hair once more. He was the king Theoden, again. A king! When I was sure, it was safe, I walked out from my hiding place. I walked towards the king with a tears in my eyes. "Gandalf?", I was so happy to see him. He turned and looked at me. "Princess Lothiriel? What are you doing here?", he was very surprised to see me in Edoras.

"I think I will have to answer that.", sighed Theoden. And he explained my engagement to Theodred. Then he asked about his son. I did not have a power to tell him the truth. It was Eowyn, who finally answered his question. He did not take the news of his son's death very well. He was hurting so much.

After a few hours I was introduced to the rest of Gandalf's company. Aragorn! I knew this name! Our king! A king who is much needed in Gondor! We have been waiting for the king to return for such a long time and here he is. Standing before me and bowing. And he is a friend of my father! Such an honour.

_Why is Eomer not here? Surely they must have released him already._ I was worried about him, but once again I was worried for nothing. Suddenly the door opened and Eomer walked in. I was so happy to see him, I quickly stood up and wanted to run to him, forgetting about everything and everyone, but quickly he indicated for me to sit down. Realising that everyone was looking at me, I slowly sat down. I was blushing and felt embarrassed. He walked to the king and bowed before him. Then he sat down at the table next to the king. When we all had our glasses filled up, Theoden stood up and announced that Eomer is now his heir, an heir to the throne of Rohan. I could not be happier! _I was supposed to become the queen! Maybe there is still a chance to become one with Eomer by my side._ Everyone cheered and clapped their hands, for they respected and loved Eomer so much. I could not imagine someone else to be the future king.

After the happy news, the bad ones followed. A little girl and her brother arrived today from one of the villages which was burnt down by the orcs and wild men. They had no warning. The wild men were burning and killing people of Rohan. At the end, king has made a decision that we will go to the Helm's Deep. Their famous fortress which has saved them in the past. We were leaving the next day early in the morning. I was thinking about my family in Dol Amroth. _Does my father know what is happening? Does he know that Theodred is dead and I am still not married? And what is happening back home? Oh, how I wish, I could see them, just for a while._ Thinking about my family, I did not pay attention to what was happening around me. Suddenly the king came towards me and asked if he could talk with me.

"I would like to apologise.", he said when he closed the door in his study. "Please, sit down.", he offered me a chair.

"I know it must be very hard for you. I never wanted to hurt you in any way.", he was very sad.

"Hurt me? I do not understand. What do you mean?", I really did not know what he was talking about.

"When I was under Grima's control, I wrote a letter to your father and convinced him that you should come to Edoras and marry my son. I lied to him and told him that everything is prepared and ready for the wedding. And that is why you are here. Why you have to witness all this.", he sat down at his desk.

"Theodred didn't want you to come, for he knew, it's not safe. But I sent for you anyway. And now, my son is dead and you are here far away from your family and I, myself has put you in such a danger.", he was looking at me. I could feel his pain. But the truth was, I did not blame him for anything. It was not his fault. Who knows why Grima sent for me. Now, he is gone, probably I will never know.

"My lord, I do not blame you for anything. You were not yourself then, and I know that if you could send me back home, you would. But it is not possible. So, I will do whatever I can, to help you. Please, do not blame yourself, not for me and not for Theodred's death. It was not in your making.", and I smiled at him. I wanted to comfort him, for I liked him as a father.

"Thank you.", he took my hand and kissed it. When I was leaving, he said. "Lothiriel, you will make a good queen."

Trying to ignore his words, I returned to my chamber. _What did he mean by that? Theodred is death, Eomer will be the king. He must have seen my reaction when Eomer walked in._

Then my thoughts turned back to Dol Amroth and my father. _What is he doing now? Is he worried about me?_

Lost in my thoughts, I did not hear the knocking on my door. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. "Why are you so sad? What is bothering you?", asked Eomer.

"I was thinking about my family. Does my father know what is happening here?", I turned to him.

"I don't know. Theoden has sent a letter to your father, but we cannot be sure that he will receive it. The journey is dangerous.", I turned and looked outside the window.

"How long is the journey to Helm's Deep?", I sighed.

"It's a one day journey. We should be there tomorrow in the evening, at last. Lothiriel, you should go and rest. You will need your strength for the journey.", he made me to look at him. "Don't worry, I will protect you. You will be safe with me.", he took my hands. His hands were so warm. He was so warm when he put his hands around me and held me so close. And I felt safe. For the first time in such a long time, I felt safe.

"I know.", I whispered. And then he kissed me. We stood in embrace for a while. 


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

The morning was so busy. People were running around, everyone was getting ready to leave. Breda has prepared everything during the night, so we were just waiting. I was so happy to see my horse, Morwen again! I have not been able to ride with her for a long time and I missed her. Now, finally we had a chance to do so. She was a beautiful black mare given to me by my father when I was a little girl and she was just a small foal then. I have spent years training her and waiting for the time when I could ride on her for the first time. We have known each other for a very long time and she knew everything about me. Now, everything was set up, we were only waiting for the king. He walked out from the Golden Hall surrounded by Eomer and some men. So, our journey has began.

I was enjoying the ride and watching the country surrounding me. I noticed Eomer riding close to me, he never let me out of his sight. _So, he is the man that keeps his promises. _I smiled.

Everything was going very well, but then I saw Aragorn running towards the king saying that we are under attack. All the men went to the front and Eowyn was supposed to make sure that we all arrived in Helm's Deep safely. I was surprised to hear that she wanted to fight. I was never in any battle, I have never seen the horrors of the war, for my father has been protecting me from it my whole life. _Why would she want to fight?_ That was a difference between women of Gondor and Rohan. In Rohan, they teach women how to protect themselves, how to use a sword but in Gondor, a woman has never touched a sword. The swords are for men, that is what they teach us in Gondor, we have men to protect us. But at the end, the king did not allow her to fight, so we kept on going. All the way to Helm's Deep, we were both silent. There was the same look on our faces. The same fear and despair. We did not know if we would see any of them again. But we promised the king that the people would be safe, so we had to be strong for them. We had to believe that they will come back.

We have reached the Helm's Deep. I did not know how many hours it has been since the men went to fight, for how many hours we have travelled, but we were finally here. The famous fortress of Rohan. It was huge. It had a deepening wall from one side of the mountain to another. On the right side of the wall stood a high tower. The Hornburg. And inside of this tower was the great horn of Helm Hammerhand, the great king of Rohan. I have heard a stories about it, but never seen it before. And now I was hoping that this fortress will protect us all.

The fortress was full of people. They came from all over the Rohan to seek a refuge in here. I was helping Eowyn to get together all the food that we had and take it to the caves. It was not much. I was in the citadel getting some water, when I heard that the king has arrived. I went outside to look for Eomer. I was looking down from the fence and tt took me a while but at the end, I found him. He looked tired and was looking for somebody. Then he looked up and saw me. He smiled and bowed. And I was so relieved to see that he was not hurt and nothing had happened to him.

The king and his men came straight to the citadel. I noticed that Aragorn was missing and later I heard that he fell. I went to see Eowyn, for I noticed she had some feelings for him and I did not want her to be alone. She was sitting outside the citadel on the barrel looking down. She was crying. I wanted to help her, but there was nothing I could do to ease her pain. At least I offered her a shoulder to cry on. I knew how she felt. I felt the same way when Theodred died. Even I did not love him like a woman should love a man, but I loved him anyway. Only time will ease the pain and heal the scars.

It started to get dark and there was still so much to do. We were helping people to carry everything into the caves. Suddenly an order came from a king. All the women and children were to be sent into the caves. I knew that something was wrong, so I went to the citadel. On my way, I ran into Breda who grabbed my hand and led me away.

"My lady! Lord Aragorn has come back! He is alive!", she whispered.

"That is a great news. But have you been eavesdropping again, Breda?", I was more than sure about it.

"Forgive me, my lady, but I wanted to know what is happening. Lord Aragorn said, the army of ten thousand is marching on Helm's Deep. He also said that it is coming from Isengard. My lady, we will not make it through the night. Sooner or later, they will break the defences and kill us all!", she was shivering.

"Breda, remember what I told you. There is always a hope! We have to remember that! It is not over yet! You have to be strong! These people need us!", I took her by her shoulders. "Now, into the caves! That was the king's order!", and we ran together.

It was getting dark. Me, Eowyn and Breda, were gathering all women and children into the caves all afternoon. I was scared to death myself but, tried to hide it. And it seemed to work. It seemed to calm people down, at least a little.

" Lothiriel, where are you going?", asked Eowyn, when she noticed me leaving the cave.

" Do not worry, I will be back soon." I went to look for Eomer, for I wanted to see him before the battle. I did not know, if I will ever see him again. I ran out of the cave, through the citadel, into the yard. There were men and soldiers everywhere. Little children wearing the armour, swords in their hands. It was even worse than I thought.

" Lothiriel!", I could hear Eomer's voice from the distance. When I turned, he was right behind me. I fell into his arms, shivering.

" Eomer, these are children, no soldiers, they should be with us in the cave! What are you doing?", I did not understand.

" I know, I know. But we don't have enough men! It's the only way, Lothiriel! Now, would you, please, go inside? Our women and children need you there! I love you!", he embraced me, kissed me and after that I went inside.

And then we waited. All women and children inside the cave were so scared and frightened. And honestly, I was too. Then suddenly the earth beneath us started to shake and we heard drums and very loud noises. The children were crying and everywhere around me, I saw fear. Fear and despair, I was surrounded by it. And I could not stop the tears falling down my face.

"Lothiriel, are you all right?", asked Eowyn.

"Oh, yes … I just … I have never seen so much fear and death. I do not know how to deal with it."

Eowyn sighed, "Neither do I! But we have to be strong! We cannot let these people see that we are afraid. The depend on us, they depend on you, you are their queen!"

I looked at her surprisingly, " How do you...?"

"I know my brother too well, and I'm a woman, too. I've seen the way you look at him. The same way, my mother used to look at my father.", she looked away. It brought back the memories of her parents. "Remember, what you once told me? You told me that there is always hope, always. And all we have now is the hope! We have to hold on to that, Lothiriel! Not for us, but for them!", and she looked at all the women and children around.

"Yes, you are right!", and we waited together holding each other's hands.

A long time has passed and we were still inside, waiting in fear, wondering what is happening outside. Suddenly we heard a big bang! The earth and walls were shaking, people started to panic and cry. I could hear people screaming: " They have breached the wall! The have gotten inside!"

I did not know what to do, I was so scared, I could not even move. I just sat there and cried. At the end, there was nothing we could do, just sit and wait. Suddenly Breda stood up and started to run towards the exit. "Breda, where are you going?", I shouted at her. Then I noticed a man who walked in. He had a light long hair and he was all covered in mudd. There was blood coming out of his wound on the right shoulder. I could hear Breda screamed when she saw it. He hugged her and tried to calm her down and it seemed to work. Then he shouted: "Lady Eowyn, you have to lead them deep into the mountains. It's an order!", and then he hurried back. People started to panic even more but after a while we gathered everyone to move into the mountains. We walked for a few hours when Leona caught up with us screaming: "We have won! We have victory!" All of a sudden people started to smile and laugh and I could see the signs of relief all around me. I ran out of the cave into the yard, looking for Eomer. But I could not find him anywhere. My heart began to pound so fast, I was twirling in the circle, scared of the fact that Eomer might be dead. Then I felt someone's hands on me, I turned and there he stood. Covered in dirt and blood, but he was alive. I cannot describe what I felt that moment. I was crying the tears of happiness, my whole body was shaking and I could not even speak. I was so relieved to see him, and so happy. I was caressing his face and his hands like I was afraid he was not real, that this was only a beautiful dream and I was scared, I would wake up. He took me into his arms and held me tight. "Eo – Eomer, I was so afraid!", that was all I could say, I just kept crying.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

The following day, we prepared for our journey back to Edoras. Eomer, Gandalf and the rest of them left for Isengard to see Saruman. We needed to know what is Sauron planning to do next. We agreed to leave for Edoras without them, so we could prepare the city for the return of the king. People wanted to go back to their homes as soon as possible. As far as we knew, nothing bad has happened to the city, so we could go back. There was a lots of work to be done. This victory was very important to the people of Rohan, so there was a celebration to be arranged this evening. Also they wanted to remember all those who have died protecting the country. Surprisingly, the journey seemed to be so short, that I did not even notice the golden hall on the top of the hill, standing so proudly right before my eyes. The truth is, I was thinking. Thinking about everything that has happened, about my father and my family back in Dol Amroth. I thought about all the families who have lost their loved ones, fathers, brothers …

"Finally, we are back.", I thought I heard Eowyn say. "Lothiriel, do you feel well?"

"Eowyn, what? I am sorry, I was thinking and did not hear what you say." She pointed her head towards us and only then I realised that we have finally arrived in Edoras. People were happy to return back to their homes and I was happy too. I was looking forward to sleep in a bed, nice, warm and comfortable bed. Yes, I needed a good night sleep.

Instead of going straight into my chamber, I found myself in Theodred's room. I did not even remember how I got there. And before I knew it, I was crying, begging him for forgiveness. I truly believed that he could hear me. I laid in his bed, thinking of him, of us, how it would be if he was still alive. Then I felt something underneath the pillow. I reached and found a letter. It had my name written on it:

My dear Lothiriel,

if you are reading this, that means I'm already dead. Please, don't cry for me. I've lived a nice life, I was happy. Those last month were the happiest, for you made me so happy! Don't blame yourself for loving another man. The only thing I wish for, is for you to be happy and I know that Eomer loves you with all his heart and he will make you happy! No matter what has happened, stay true to your heart and listen to it! I forgive you, for I love you so much!

Theodred

I was lying in his bed, shivering and crying. I do not know how much time has passed, when I heard people shouting my name. Then the door flew open and Eomer came inside. He ran to me, took me into his arms and tried to calm me down. Then he saw the letter and began to read it. When I looked at him, I could see the guilt on his face.

"Come on, I'll take you to your room. You need to rest.", he did not say a word all the way into my chamber. When we got there, there was a bath filled up with hot water waiting for me. "Breda, take care of her, please. I have things to do, I cannot stay with her. Let me know when she is ready, I will come for her.", and quickly he left the room.

So I told Breda everything that I've done, everything that has happened. We talked for hours and I was really glad she was here with me. At the end, she knew everything about me, all my secrets and she really was, my best friend. And she always knew how to calm me down. So, when Eomer came, I was like a new person.

"May I come in?", we heard his voice behind the door.

"Just a second, my lord!", Breda was still fighting with my naughty hair. "There, you look so pretty, my lady. I am really proud of my work!", she was smiling and looked very satisfied.

"Breda, please, do not call my my lady, I hate it, when you do."

"I know, I know, but sometimes I just cannot help it.", she took my hand and led me to the mirror. Before I could even look at myself, Eomer came in.

"Should you not wait, until someone invites you inside? Watch your manners, my lord.", I was teasing him.

"Wau, I'm ... I'm speechless! Breda what kind of magic is this? You look absolutely gorgeous, my dear.", he came closer to me and kept staring at me.

"I do not believe in magic, my lord. There is no magic, only the beauty of my lady. You won't find the prettier maiden in the whole Middle Earth , my lord.", she winked at me and quietly left the room.

"Yes, it's true. You are the prettiest, my dear", he could not take his eyes off of me.

"Stop lying, please.", I smiled at him. He came to me and embraced me.

"How are you feeling?", he asked. He looked concerned.

I put my head on his chest. I loved the sound of his heart beating. "I feel better. Breda really knows how to do a magic.", I sighed. "Do you think that he really forgave us? Theodred, I mean … how did he know?"

He looked at me and said: "Lothiriel, Theodred loved you. He knew from the beginning, no matter how much I tried to hide it from him, he knew me better than anyone. He wanted you to be happy, even if that meant that he would never be with you. Your happiness was most important to him. So, yes, I truly believe he forgave us both." Oh, how good it felt to be in his arms once again. And deep down, I knew myself that it was the truth. He would want us to be happy. I just hoped that wherever he was, his soul was in peace.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

That evening, we were all gathered in Meduseld. Soldiers, peasants, women and children. It seemed to me that all Edoras was there. I was sitting at the first table, right to the king. At first, we had a toast to the victory and remembered those who have died defending the country. After all the formalities were over, the celebration began. Eomer was teaching me how to dance, for people in Rohan danced differently than in Gondor. I do not remember the last time I had so much fun. Merry and Pippin were dancing and singing on the table. Everyone seemed to love those two and I was glad nothing bad happened to them.

The following day Gandalf left for Minas Tirith and he took Pippin with him. As Eomer told me later, Pippin looked into the Palantir that Gandalf took from Saruman and Sauron thought that he had the ring. So, he had to leave. Merri was upset so, me and Eowyn kept him a company and tried to cheer him up.

Only a few days passed when Aragorn came running into the hall shouting that the beacons are lit. And we all knew what that meant. Soldiers started to get ready to march to the war and Eomer was no exception. My heart was breaking but there was nothing I could do. He had to go and I understood that but still I did not want him to go. The king Theoden was gathering all the soldiers of Rohan into the Dunharrow and as I was told later by Eowyn, it was a tradition for the women of the court to accompany men till the encampment,so we both went with them. That time, I had no idea what she was planning to do.

When we got there, there was a tent already waiting for me. More and more soldiers were coming all the time, everyone was sharpening their swords and making sure, they had everything they needed. I have never seen so many people at one place. I tried to stay calm, but the fear was taking a hold of me. I went outside to walk around. I walked for a while and then I went to the King's tent.

"May I come in?", I asked.

"Princess Lothiriel, of course.", answered Theoden. They were all gathered there. Eomer, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. And Eowyn was there, too.

"I hope, I am not interrupting anything", I said as I walked inside.

"Of course, not. We were just discussing the battle. We will have to leave very early in the morning. I actually wanted to speak with you. You and Eowyn will go with the rest back to Edoras. The people will follow her rule back in the Golden Hall, while I'm gone. I wanted to ask you, if you could help her?", he was holding my hands.

"Yes, I will. It will be an honour."

"Thank you, it means a lot to me. Go now and rest. All of you.", he dismissed us all.

Eomer walked with me to the tent. "I have to go now, but I will come and see you later.", he kissed me on the forehead and walked away.

_Will that be the last time, I will see him? What will happen to this world when Sauron takes what is his? We will all die. His army is too strong, we do not have enough men. Eomer will die and I will never see him again. At least, I wish, I could die by his side._

And slowly I fell asleep. I was dreaming. I dreamt of my family, my mother. Suddenly I woke up. I heard steps outside my tent. "Who is it?", I asked. Slowly I got out of the bed.

"It's only me.", I was relieved to see Eomer coming in. "Have you eaten anything today?", and he already brought some food with him. "Would you like to eat here or we can go outside, if you want?"

"No, I do not want to go out. I would like to be with you alone for a while, if it's possible. Just you and me."

"Yes, you are right. Let's stay here.", he took my hand and led me to the table. "I hope you will like the food. It's not so good like back in Edoras, but ..."

"Eomer, Eomer, it is all right. I am so hungry, I could eat anything right now.", I smiled at him.

He smiled back and said: "That's good, let's eat then."

We spent the whole afternoon together. In fact, it was very late when we said goodnight to each other.

"Don't cry, Lothiriel. I wish I could see you smile again. You have such a beautiful smile.", he winked at me. And so I smiled. At least I tried.

"I cannot help myself. Not knowing what will happen."

"No matter what, I want you to remember this. Our moments together. Moments when we were happy. And one more thing. I love you! And even if I die..."

"No, do not say that! You cannot die!", I screamed.

"Lothiriel, listen to me! And even if I die, I will die happy, knowing that you loved me, too."

"And I do love you, Eomer! With all my heart and soul. Until the end.", and then he kissed me so gently and left.

That night I did not sleep at all. I spent hours in bed, trying to, but I could not. So the time passed and it was morning again. As soon as I heard movements and people talking, I put clothes on and walked outside. Everyone was preparing to leave. People were putting out the fires, taking down the tents. Everything was ready. King Thdeoden walked out of his tent, dressed in the armour and next to him, walked Eomer. Oh, he looked so handsome. When he saw me, he came straight to me.

"You will be leaving soon back to Edoras. Please, be careful. Don't go anywhere alone, always stay with the soldiers, they will protect you.", he said. "Eowyn is in her tent waiting for you. Let her know as soon as you are ready to leave."

"Yes, my lord. I will do exactly as you say.", I looked down, I could not look him in the eyes knowing that sooner or later, he will die.

"I have to go, Lothiriel. goodbye.", he embraced me so tightly and held me for a while. "I love you.", he whispered to me. And those were his last words.

"And I love you, too!", I shouted. But I did not know, if he heard me.

I went back to the tent and found Breda packing all my belongings. "Breda, I need you to find Eowyn and tell her that we are ready to leave. I will wait for you."

"Yes, Lothiriel. I'll be back soon."

And I was alone, again. Honestly, I was so glad we were going back to Edoras. Suddenly I heard Breda screaming: "Lothiriel, princess Lothiriel, I cannot find lady Eowyn!"

"What do you mean, you cannot find her? Where is she?". But I already knew where she was.

"I don't know where she is, men are looking for her everywhere, her horse is missing, too!", Breda said.

So, it is as I thought. She talked about battle all the time, once she even told me, that she wished to fight by her uncle's side.

"Breda, calm down. I know where she is."

"You do? Halig has looked everywhere and he didn't find her. He is very worried about her. If anything happens to her, king Theoden will never forgive him!"

"I know, but there is nothing we can do now. She went with them, Breda. She went to the battle."

Breda was shocked. "But … b … but how is this possible? She is a woman! White lady of Rohan!"

"She talked about it almost all the time. I did not pay attention for I never thought she would actually do it. Now I know, how wrong I was … ", I sighed. At least, she did something, she always wanted to do. And if she dies, she will die the way she wanted to.

Then Halig, the captain of the men who stayed with us, came looking for me. "Lady Lothiriel, I must speak with you, immediately! May I come in?"

I nodded for Breda to let him in. He was dressed in his armour, ready for the journey back. "As you may already know, lady Eowyn is nowhere to be found, but I think, I know where she is."

"Halig, she went to the battle, did she not?", I was hoping he would tell me that she is already on her way to Edoras, or … I just wanted him to tell me that I was wrong.

He nodded. "My lady, there is nothing we can do, any more. But we have to get you back to Edoras. Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, we are." And so we set up for the journey.


End file.
